


Last Strike

by honey_sweets



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Brat, Checking in, Choking, Condescension, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, L-Bombs, Mutual Masturbation, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, dd/lg, mdom, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Your little princess has been acting bratty all week, but she's asked you to take her out on a date, so she must want to be good again, right? Absolutely not. But that only means she should get her just desserts.
Kudos: 2





	Last Strike

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 25th Nov 2020

[M4F][Script Offer] Last Strike [DD/lg][Brat][MDom][Edging][Degradation][Dirty Talk][Punishment][Cunnilingus][Condescension][Mild Exhibitionism][Fingering][Facefucking][Vibrator][Mutual Masturbation][Doggy Style][Choking][Checking In][Aftercare][L-Bombs]

Your little princess has been acting bratty all week, but she's asked you to take her out on a date, so she must want to be good again, right? Absolutely not. But that only means she should get her just desserts.

Hi, this is a looooong one, so thanks so much (and sorry?) in advance if you fill it! Tag me if you do, and if you feel like splitting this into more than one audio feel free to message me about it, let's work it out together hehe. As always, any improv is welcomed, but maintain the script please!

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(sounds of people chatting and moving around a fancy restaurant)

[chirpy] Wow, that was such a good meal. The wine’s good, too- I mean it better be, considering they only let you order by the bottle, jeez. But I am glad that you chose this place, princess. How was your food?

(signicant silence) I know you didn’t have a lot of it, instead opting to design what seems to me… to be a 3D map of a mountainous region with it on your plate. Which is fine. If you’re really not hungry, daddy doesn’t mind if you don’t eat a lot. 

But did you like it? Because if you didn’t, daddy’ll remember and stop you from ordering it the next time we come here. Hmm, princess? Was it good?

(silence) [exasperated] Princess, I gave you the option of having a night in, but *you* insisted we go out for date night. What, is sulking at home not good enough for you anymore? You need to do it in the middle of a Michelin Star restaurant?

Oh, that’s great, shove your plate away and huff at me. Slumped in your chair like that, with your arms crossed? You look like a child. 

If you don’t want to be called that, then maybe you should start behaving like the adult that you are- behaving like my good Princess, instead of someone who stays silent all throughout a meal *they* wanted to go to.

[sigh] You know what, fine, if you’re not in the mood to talk, we can talk at home when we’re all snuggled up in bed. Obviously something’s bothering you, and since I’m done with my food – as you clearly are with yours – what say we make a move? 

[teasing] Unless you want dessert? I saw some really interesting treats on the menu, and daddy knows you can’t resist trying a new dessert- 

Oh, you don’t. Okay. I’ll just- 

[call out] waiter?

(footsteps approaching) Check, please- 

What?

You *do* want dessert. After all that, you decide you want dessert… now.

[sigh] Sorry, uh, not the check, she’ll just have a…

Right, a slice of chocolate cake, if you have it? Great. And bring the bill with it, please. Okay, thank you, sorry for the confusion.

(footsteps leaving) [quietly] What the hell was that, princess?

No, no, don’t act dumb. You waited until daddy got the attention of a waiter for our bill, waited until the very last moment to say you wanted dessert, even after I *explicitly* asked you. You mind telling me why?

You can’t just shrug, princess! I saw that mischievous glint in your eye, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. 

[low] You did this on. Purpose. And I wanna know why.

(footsteps approaching) Oh, thanks, thank you, yeah just set it down in front of her, that’s great, and I’ll take the check-

Okay, everything seems right. Here’s my card. (sound of waiter’s book snapping closed) 

Thank you so much. (footsteps leaving)

[long sigh] I guess… we can talk about it later. 

Go on, princess, have a taste. It looks delicious. 

[chuckles] If it’s really good, you’re gonna have to share some with daddy, can’t miss out on a slice of cake that expensive-

Excuse me?

[scathing] What do you mean you don’t *want* it? [whisper] Are you fucking kidding me?

Jesus fuck. You cannot be serious right now. You asked for it not five minutes ago and now you “don’t feel like dessert”? 

Bullshit.

No, you know what? No. Daddy was being nice earlier, but truth is, you haven’t been behaving like a child- you’ve been a snotty little *brat*. Not just today, not just yesterday, but this whole fucking week, princess. 

I have given you so many chances, so many passes for this frankly outrageous behaviour. I have turned a *very* generous blind eye to every naughty thing you’ve done. But guess what? 

In this little game you’re playing, daddy’s not a player, he’s the umpire. And you just ran out of chances.

That was your last strike. You’re out.

[laughs] It *means*, little girl, that from here on out, you will listen to everything I say, everything I tell you to do, until you remember what it means to be my good little girl, instead of a prissy brat.

No, you *will* listen. No- stop. Be quiet.

[low, dom voice] You will listen to me or so help me God, princess, I will strip you bare, pin you down, and edge you right here on this table for everyone to see. Do you want that?

[smug] No, I didn’t think so. The first thing you’re gonna do- is finish that cake. 

Uh-uh-uh [tsk] don’t scarf it down. The pastry chefs in the kitchen didn’t work hard on that beautiful chocolate cake for you to just inhale it. 

Eat it slowly. Savour it, while daddy tells you what he has in store for you.

In the car, you’re going to turn sideways in your seat, lift your dress up, and hold your legs open so I have full access to your undoubtedly soaked cunt. 

You’ll tug your drenched panties to the side and pull your pretty, swollen lips apart and present yourself to me.

Daddy’s gonna drive us home with one hand, and drive you crazy with the other. 

I’m gonna finger you so hard, you won’t even notice how cramped your position is, won’t even care that every car passing us by has a perfect view of your dripping wet pussy getting pounded by my fingers.

I won’t stop either. Not when we’re at a traffic light, not even if we get pulled over because daddy was speeding.

If I decided to drive a little over the limit and get the attention of a police officer, just so he would have to look in through my window right at your pussy, what could you do? 

Would you even *want* to do anything? Or would you be so out of your mind with the need to cum that getting caught in such a dirty state would tip you over and make you orgasm?

[chuckles] Careful, princess, if you keep whimpering like that, you just might choke. Oh look at that, you’re almost done. Just a few more bites.

Finally decided to be a good girl for daddy. [tsk] Typical. Took you long enough.

Who knows, maybe if you’re lucky, the cop, corrupt bastard as he is, will decide not to ticket daddy, instead trading it with giving you a nice hard fucking. 

After all, he has handcuffs, a gun… and maybe even a nice, long baton to shove right up your ass.

[laughs] No? [condescending] Don’t wanna be on display in the car, or used like a fucktoy by the side of the road by a man you don’t know?

Well that’s no problem. Because what I just described, princess, is a privilege. 

Getting to cum is something awarded only to good girls. And do you honestly think you deserve daddy’s kindness?

Yeah? Okay, go on. Go on. You’re done with your dessert, so look me in the eye and tell me with all the conviction you can muster- that you have been a good girl.

[laughs] At least you haven’t stooped so low as to lie, that’s good. It shows me that deep down, you do wanna be daddy’s good, obedient little princess. 

Come on, let’s go. Daddy’s gotten his card back, and you’ve finished your cake, so it’s probably time we headed home. You have a long night ahead of you. (chairs scraping)

Now, to just… get our coats…

Wait, holy shit, hell yes. Come on, princess, follow me.

[whisper] Shh, just keep quiet, follow me into this corner, trust me, shh. Calm down.

(footsteps leaving) Okay, I think we’re clear. He’s gone. “Who”? Take a look around, princess, where are we?

That’s right, we’re in the far corner of the coat check, and that was the only person ever allowed in here, the attendant. 

Lucky for us – well, you, mostly – he left his post in the front at the most inopportune moment. I mean, sure, he was just doing his job and retrieving some other patron’s coat, but that, in turn, allowed me to sneak you in here. 

Well, while you had your cake, you might recall that daddy didn’t have anything sweet to round out his meal. And if I just…

[pleased] Oh, would you look at that, just as daddy expected. With nothing more than my voice and the promise of a long night of punishment, you’ve soaked through your panties. 

I know better, know that you’re just a dirty little girl who gets wet at the mere thought of me fucking you. 

But just for the hell of it, I’m going to pretend that your juices are flowing because you want to give daddy a sweet treat.

(kiss) That’s so nice of you, princess. So considerate and good for daddy. Lean against the wall, yeah, just like that, so daddy can enjoy the lovely little gift that is your snatch.

(rustling as you get down on your knees)

I’ll just pull these aside…

(cunnilingus sounds aplenty)

Mm, ohhh [chuckles] this feels more like a drink, princess, do you realise how fucking wet you are? So fucking sweet, flooding my mouth, like a goddamn cocktail. Mm…

[moans] Oh, baby, don’t tell me your legs are shaking already? I haven’t done anything but fuck my tongue into your tight little hole, and you’re already a mess. 

If you can’t keep upright, daddy’ll stop.

(pause) Look at you, so obedient, bracing yourself as hard as you can on that wall. 

I’m impressed at how well you’re doing, princess, truly. So good when you want to cum, hmm? I wonder how you’d fare if I added my fingers…

Yeah, princess, two right away. We both know a single finger feels like nothing to you at this point. Whoa, steady now, you need to keep standing, remember?

Your pleasure is entirely dependent on how good you’re willing to be for me.

Mm, what a pretty sight. Makes me just wanna-

(footsteps approaching) Shh! Keep quiet, princess, you don’t want him to find us. Imagine how shameful that would be. You better pray the coat he has to find isn’t in this section…

Lemme just lap at this swollen little clit, it looks so yummy.

Bucking your hips and covering your mouth with your hand feels like cheating, somehow, but I’ll let it go. [moans] You just taste that good, princess.

Keep your thighs spread, come on. He’s definitely gonna hear if I have to slap them for you to behave, and what will happen then? Whatever will he think?

There, good. You sure do follow orders well when you’re not hell-bent on being bad.

(footsteps leaving) What a stroke of luck. Any longer and he definitely would’ve heard you- because you’re close, I know you are.

Not because of your trembling legs, or your heavy breathing, or your hand in daddy’s hair messing it all up. I know, because this pussy is mine.

I know everything that makes it tick, just where to lick or stroke or rub to reduce you to a moaning, quaking mess. Maybe I even know it better than you do, with all the hours I’ve clocked in with my face buried in these juicy lips.

I know just when you’re going to go over the edge, because this pussy is mine, and by extension, your orgasms belong to me. And with that being the case…

(cunnilingus sounds stop)

Oh, come on, princess, surely you saw this coming? I made it *very* plain that cumming was only for good girls, so why do you look so betrayed?

Come here, taste yourself on my tongue.

(kiss) You know, usually I think dessert is overrated, but mmmm that was delicious. I'll have to order it again sometime.

[laughs] Let’s go princess. Grab your coat. I’ll let you catch your breath in the car, but I’m not even close to being done with you.

-

(sounds of front door closing)

Stand by the sofa. Wait for me there.

(sounds of water being poured into a glass)

[groans as you sit] [sips, gulping]

Ah. Here, you have some too. Drink up. (pause) Good, now set the glass down on the coffee table. I just want to look at you.

Mm. [sigh] you really are so pretty, and that dress sure is tiny. Hugs your sexy body so well. Come here.

(kiss) I’ll always be your daddy, you’ll always be my princess, and I’ll always love you. You know that, right?

Good. But tonight, for the way you’ve been acting these past few days, for how disobedient you’ve been…

Tonight, you are just my slut. You’re as good as a walking, talking sex doll for me to play with as I please. 

You will just be my plaything for as long as you’re receiving your punishment, and without a doubt that also means no cumming. After all, a toy can’t cum.

[smug] Look at you. You are quite literally looking down at me. I have to lift my face to address you, but you’re as good as grovelling at my feet with how much power you have right now. 

And not only do you know you deserve this, but you’re enjoying it. Rubbing your thighs together as that delicious flush colours your cheeks… What a sight.

Of course, you’re free to be as loud as you want. All the better if our neighbours hear, if the whole floor is kept up tonight with your screams as I have my way with you. 

So that every time you step out that door and see them, their knowing eyes will remind you what happens to brats.

[serious] If at any point the sound you need to make is any of our safewords, go ahead, daddy will honour them, and that’s a promise. No matter how bad you’ve been, nothing comes above your pleasure and wellbeing. Okay?

Good. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to edge you for all the times you’ve been bratty today, which in and of itself is a kindness. 

If I went by the number of times you were bratty this *week* – and you know daddy’s been counting – the Sun would come up in the morning and I still wouldn’t be done with you.

(pause) I spare you hours of torture and you say nothing? Did daddy raise an ungrateful little slut?

That’s fucking right. You’re welcome. 

Just to see if you’ve been doing it on purpose, or if the brattiness is just part of you now – I want you to guess how many times that will be.

Come here, sit on daddy’s lap. [grunts] That’s it. You look so good in this dress. Let me just run my hands all over your perfect fucking body as you try and count.

(clothes rustling)

[chuckles] I can see the gears turning in your head. Would it be better to tell the truth, and receive all of those punishments, or should you lowball and hope daddy accepts you trying to trick him? 

It’s almost cute how you still think you can get out of this.

What’s that? Speak up, you’re so confident when you’re being naughty, I would expect the same type of conviction when you’re faced with the consequences.

[surprise] That’s right, five. If only you can be this good all the time, we would never have gotten into this whole mess in the first place. 

You already got through your first at the restaurant. That one was for making daddy stay in bed this morning. You didn’t even wanna cuddle, or fuck, both of which daddy would have been more than happy to oblige.

You just would not let me out of bed, kept tugging me back down. I was late to work, and even you were late for that meeting with your professor.

Tardiness and wanting to skip school obligations is a whole other thing that we gotta work through- but making daddy late too? All while refusing to let me dote on you?

Fucking brat.

But that’s past now, and you’ve paid for it. Now, [grunts as you pick her up and stand] now we can have some fun. 

(spring sounds as you drop her on the bed) Face down, ass up, with your butt to me. 

[bored] Closer, slut, you gotta come to the edge of the bed if you want me to wreck that pussy.

Mm, this ass… Let me pull up this dress of yours. 

Mm, people dream about this ass, you know? They either want it, or they want it smothering their face. So round and perfect. And it’s all *mine*.

(smack)

Ooh, and the way it jiggles when I spank it, God, it should be a crime how good that is. Here, let me pull these aside, and…

(wet fingering sounds)

Damn, sliding those fingers in was way too easy. Is your little whore pussy that fucking desperate to get fucked after not getting to cum? Practically sucked my fingers right into you. What a greedy fucking cunt.

This time, you’re getting edged because for some reason, while I was at work, you decided to send me not one, not two, but ten different photos of you in all your different lingerie sets.

(smack)

You looked good, I mean, fuck. You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. But you knew that, that’s why you sent them.

Then, after daddy’s meeting ended when he could finally call you in private, do you remember what you said when I asked you what you were doing?

Here I was, thinking you were horny and desperate, and because I’m a good daddy, I was prepared to talk you through playing with yourself until you came.

(smack)

Tell me what you said instead. Say it!

That’s right. (extra hard smack)

You sent me those photos because you were “bored”, and “not horny at all”, and actually you were “planning on taking a nap”.

You (smack) fucking (smack) cock tease. (smack)

Oh, your pussy liked that, hmm? Clenched so tight around my fingers. What, you like being beaten by a man twice your size? 

Like feeling his strong hands mark and bruise your slutty little ass, held up to him like a peasant presenting an offering to a god?

I knew you were pathetic, you fucking tart, but relishing in being punished… that’s just tragic.

Since you like it so much, I’ll let you guess how many times I’m going to spank you, all while I fuck your pussy open with my fingers. Go on.

What’s that?

“Ten”? What, for the photos? Please, I can deal with getting hard from some half naked photos. No, that wasn’t the issue.

The issue- (smack) 

was that you purposely sent those photos to my work phone instead of my personal number, maybe because you accidentally pressed the wrong contact…

Or maybe because you know I check all messages on that phone immediately, no matter what. 

You knew I had that board meeting today, I’ve been talking about it for a month. You *made sure* that I would see those photos while surrounded by the most important people in that company. 

Not only that, you timed it so that I saw them right before the meeting ended. Which meant that every single person in that room saw the bulge of daddy’s hard cock when he had to shake their hand.

(smack)

You’re lucky my pitch went well, otherwise you would pay for screwing that up. Now, you’re just going to pay for embarrassing daddy in front of his bosses.

I shook hands with fifteen people, and they all saw what you did to me. So I think it’s only fitting if you got fifteen spanks.  
You’re going to count every single one, and at the end, you’re going to thank me. Now…

(smack)

What? Did you just say nine?

Oh [laughs] oh my god! You can’t seriously think that the ones I already gave you counted? What a snivelling little whore, trying to cheat your way out of a punishment. 

We’re going to start again, from one. If you try and trick daddy again, or if you lose count, daddy will go back to one and won’t stop until your ass feels like it’s on fucking fire, and then some.

Am I clear?

Good. Let’s start.

(smack)

That’s it, that’s a good girl. Keep going.

(smack)

You know, the men would shake my hand and give me a sympathetic look, like “gee, we’ve all been there”, as if popping a boner while looking at spreadsheets was a normal thing to do.

But the women…

(smack)

They couldn’t meet my eye, and the ones that did, were blushing all the way to the tips of their ears.

These powerful women, who have years of knowledge and experience over daddy, reduced to flushing little girls, because they’re embarrassed for me getting hard on accident.

Little do they know…

(smack)

It wasn’t accidental, I just have a dirty, (smack)

Filthy, (smack)

Little live-in fucktoy, (smack)

Who thinks it wise to tease me when my promotion is on the line. (smack)

How many so far? 

Speak up, slut, I can’t hear you through all your moaning.

Eight, good. We’re halfway through already. But you’re getting awfully close, I mean look at the way your pussy is just *dripping* onto the bed. 

So let’s speed things up.

(five smacks in rapid succession)

That scream was lovely, princess, that’s the first time I’ve heard someone shout the word ‘thirteen’ like that. Your cunt is just fucking *clamping* down on my fingers, Jesus.

Come on now, just two more to go.

(smack)

So good, such an obedient little slut, your ass is so fucking red. So fucking warm. Last one now.

(smack)

There we go, and what do you say?

That’s it, you’re fucking welcome. And you’re going to thank daddy again when you cum, aren’t you? You’re so fucking close already, you needy little fucking bitch. 

That’s it, just feel daddy’s fingers pounding into your pussy, you need it so badly don’t you? You need to cum, you’re right there, aren’t you? 

Don’t worry, daddy’s gonna get you there, just like that, almost there…

(wet fingering sounds stop)

[mean] Mm, you fell for it this time, too. Daddy already told you how tonight will go, and you still fell for it. What a dumb, horny, pathetic little whore.

God, your sobs are going right to my dick. Come here, turn around. Look at me.

Yeah, come here. (kiss)

[whisper] Are you okay? Do you need daddy to stop? 

(pause) Okay. Okay, we’ll continue.

You see, (kiss) someone with more self-worth would have called it quits by now. Getting spanked till their ass is bruised *and* denied orgasm? That warrants at least a break.

But you… you’re asking me, begging me to keep hurting you, to torture this already throbbing pussy even more.

How depraved can you get?

Open your mouth. (spits)

Keep my spit in your mouth, keep it there, bitch. I’ve been doing so much for you already, but I am no altruist. 

Don’t you think I deserve some pleasure too?

That’s right. Get on your back, with your head over the edge of the bed. I’m going to fuck your face. 

(footsteps) Stay in position, fucking keep your mouth open, keep my spit on your tongue. I’m just gonna get something from the nightstand.

(sound of drawer opening and closing, footsteps)

[laughs] look at how big your eyes just got. 

I mean, daddy could ruin you with his hands and mouth, have you a shaking mess before he even pulls his cock out. You know that, I know that.

But I think our good friend Mr Magic Wand wants to join in on the fun too.

(belt, zipper sounds) Damn, would you look at all that precum? It’s like my dick knows there’s a cumslut nearby, just begging to be fucked.

(soft smacking noises) Keep your mouth open while I slap your face with my hard cock.

[groans] Fuck, that’s good. My precum just painting your cheeks and lips.

You have such a pretty face, too bad all it’s good for is providing a hole for me to stick my dick into…

(BJ sounds) [man sounds]

[moans] It’s so easy for me to get right into the back of your throat from this angle, fuck. Mm, just like that, slut, fucking take it.  
(vibrator sounds)

[groans] Did getting your clit stimulated actually make you suck my cock harder? God. You really are the perfect fucktoy.

[sexy man sounds as you talk]

This orgasm is getting ripped from you for this afternoon, when you came out of the shower. 

You were so sweet, asking daddy what dress he wanted to see you in for dinner. I picked out my favourite, and you were all giggly telling me how you knew I would choose that one.

Put your makeup on, got your hair all nice and done up, and then what do you do?

You put on a dress that is much shorter, and *much* tighter than what I’d picked out. 

You deliberately invite daddy to make a choice for you, and then go against that decision, right in front of my face. 

With the way this fits you, how short it is, how *low cut*, you might as well not be wearing anything at all.

You want people to check you out, is that it? Like a common street tart, you want everyone to see what you have to offer.

Pull those fucking tits out of your dress so I can see them bounce as I fuck your face. That’s it, just like that.

[groans] Even with my dick all the way *deep* inside your throat, you’re still trying to moan, what the fuck is that about?

Are you that desperate to cum? You can hardly fucking breathe yet you’re using what little air you have to moan around my hard cock.

Look at you fucking pushing your hips up into the vibrator, fucking disgusting, greedy little thing.

Make daddy cum and he’ll turn the speed up. If I get to shoot my load down your slutty little throat, I’ll let you cum.

[groans] There you go, there you fucking go, open your throat for me, let me fuck into you, fuck yes. Fuck. That’s good. 

Just like that, just like that you depraved cumdump, you want my cum in you? You didn’t eat dinner because you wanted your stomach filled with my cum instead?

Well fucking take it, you – greedy – bitch

[orgasm] Fuck! That’s a good girl. That’s my little slut. Fuuuuck. Take it all, don’t let any slip out your mouth, fucking swallow every drop. That’s it.

(vibrator sounds intensify)

Keep my cock warm as I work on your clit, mm, just like that. You’re fucking close again aren’t you, look at how your tits bounce as you writhe on my bed.

Go on, baby, feel how your stomach tightens as I bring you to that point, feel how your toes are curling, yes, yes, you’re so close.

(vibrator sounds stop)

[laughs] Hey, whoa! You can buck your hips up all you want, the vibrator isn’t there anymore. Shh, shh, hey, it’s okay. 

This is what you signed up for, after all. [laughs]

I’m just gonna slip out of your mouth, good job, by the way. You kept it nice and warm for daddy. 

Oh, you’re shaking, poor thing. Come here.

(kiss) [chuckles] Hey, if you can’t orgasm, at least I can, right? We both know how much you love my cum. And now you taste like it too. Fucking delicious. 

With your tits and pussy out, I might as well just get this dress off you… (long zipper sound)

(clothes rustling) There we go. Oh, your nipples are so hard, baby, are they cold? Let me warm them up for you…

(sucking sounds) Mm, still hard, maybe if I lick them…

(wet sounds) Yeah, unbutton daddy’s shirt, get it off me with my mouth on your tits.

(rustling sounds) How strange, it seems as if they might actually be getting harder.

(wet sounds stop)[chuckle] I don’t know how much more you can take, slut, I mean- I have been so cruel to you, and you’re more turned on than you’ve ever been in your life.

How shameful.

Tell you what. For this one, you’re going to touch yourself for daddy, and I’m just gonna watch.

That’s right, surely with your own hands you can finally cum without me ruining it for you. This is your chance, bitch, finally you can get what you fucking want.

So go on, get into whatever position you want, put on a show for daddy. I’ll just get my pants off,  
(clothes rustling) And touch myself as I watch. 

Mm, on all fours, giving daddy such a good view of that sore, red ass. Go ahead, you can start, just play with yourself as you listen to my voice. 

[man sounds while jerking off]

This orgasm is courtesy of how you behaved at dinner. Even before we got to the restaurant, in fact.

Daddy saw how decidedly bratty you were being, even not letting daddy cuddle you, only to turn the thermostat all the way up. 

So I suggested we have a nice night in, let daddy make dinner before we snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie of your choice.

Imagine my surprise, when you said you actually wanted to go out on a date! I figured you must’ve already had something in mind, but then [chuckles] God, you really are something else. 

*Then*, you fucking looked up ‘most expensive restaurants near me’ and picked the one at the top of the list. 

But since I’m such a good daddy, I thought okay, she just wants a treat. It’s been awhile since I’ve spoiled you anyway, so off we went. I was so excited to finally spend some quality time with my baby girl.

We get to this fucking overpriced, snooty ass Michelin Star restaurant for you to not eat, not talk to me, and not give a shit about anything other than being a brat.

[incredulous] holy shit, are you fingering yourself harder? Remembering how bad you were is actually turning you on? 

You get off on being disobedient, huh? Like some worthless, ungrateful little whore, I give you everything- only ask for your good behaviour in return, and you give me the exact opposite.

You give me attitude, you’re snarky, you don’t do as I say because riling me up fucking turns you on. 

(smack)

Yeah, fucking cry out, bitch. Listen to how fucking wrecked you sound. If it hurt so much, why are you pushing your ass out to me even more? Fucking disgusting.

And then that whole thing with dessert. I mean goddamn, at that point you must’ve known you were on thin fucking ice. And you did it anyway. 

(smack)

Don’t ever – fucking – take daddy’s kindness for granted ever again.

[commanding] Look at me. Fucking crane your neck back and look me in the eyes.

Our arrangement is that I will dote on you, and fucking give you anything you want.

But that is what I do for my good girl.

If you’re bad, if you press my buttons just to see what I can do, I’ll fucking show you how bad I can be.

I would *like* to spend all my time loving and kissing my good girl.

But don’t for a second think that I cannot make the time to discipline you until you remember who you fucking belong to.

Look at how fucking fast you’re rubbing your clit, [chuckles] 

It must be even more swollen now. And the fingers of your other hand pumping in and out of that slutty hole, is it nice and open now? So loose and fucked out, just begging for a cock to fill it up. 

Is that what you’re imagining? You wish your fingers were my thick, hard daddy cock fucking railing your pussy, slamming into your cervix hard and fast.

Oh, look at how the little slut’s legs are shaking, 

[condescending] She needs to cum so bad she’ll do it with her own hands. 

Do you have no self-respect? How can anyone be this pathetic?

You’re at that edge now, it would be so easy just to tip over, wouldn’t it-

(all wet sounds stop) [grunts] No.

Struggle all you want, I have your wrists pinned to the bed and I’m not even resting my full weight on you. Try and push me off, little girl, it isn’t gonna happen.

I told you, this pussy is mine. Whether it’s my mouth, my fingers, or your *own fucking hands* I know when you’re about to cum.

Shh, stop sobbing, shh. Tell me how many times I’ve edged you.

Clearly, slut, stop grovelling like a dog. How many times?

Four, that’s right. And I still owe you a fifth.

But since I’m a good daddy, and since I’m already nice and hard again for you, I think I’m finally going to let you cum. 

That’s right, you’ve been such a good girl, taking everything so well. So well, I’m cutting your punishment short. 

Aren’t I such a nice daddy? What do you say?

[loving] That’s right, good girl. There’s my good girl. You’re welcome. Come here.

(kiss) My good girl. I’m gonna let your hands go, keep them on the bed. Daddy’s gonna fuck you now.

Let me just grab these hips, and…

(wet sounds)

[groans] fuck, princess, forget what I said about loosening up, you’re still so fucking tight, Jesus.

[man soundsssssssssss]

Daddy knows you’re my little girl, and you don’t always know how to tell me when you’re stressed or upset.

But that does not give you an excuse to act out.

I trained you, raised you to be the perfect good girl, and usually you do so well, princess.

Because you know that you should be good for daddy. Your subconscious always wants to please me, even without you realising.

Being a brat doesn’t make me happy, baby, and one of these days I’m gonna fuck you all through the weekend, fuck all the brattiness out of your system.

[moan] God, yes, squeeze around me, fuck. [sobbing] How are you still so fucking tight, fuck, princess.

Give me that throat [grunts] You like that? My big hand wrapped around your neck, fucking pulling you up onto your knees as my thick cock stretches you open. 

What if I squeeze a little… Mm, oh [chuckles] you *definitely* like that.

You can cum, princess, you can, daddy means it this time. But you have to wait for me.

That’s right, grip onto my arms if you need to, just hold it for me, baby, I’m so close for you already. 

[groans] Fuck, okay, princess, daddy’s gonna count you down, okay?

[go fuckin wild w the man sounds]

Ten. You feel so fucking good, baby, so good for daddy. Just hold it.

Nine. Eight. Seven.

God, princess, you’re being so fucking loud, daddy loves it so much. Six.

Five. Four. I know, baby, I know you’re close. Just a little more.

Three. Two. Are you ready baby? Daddy’s gonna fill you up, my cum is gonna drip all the way down your fucking thighs, are you ready?

One. Cum, baby, cum for me, that’s it, you’ve been waiting all fucking night for this, let go-

[orgasm] Fuck, baby, daddy’s cumming, I’m cumming-

[groans] shit. Fuck, baby. You okay?

Let me turn you over [grunts] Hey, hey, shh, princess, look at me. Are you okay?

(so many kisses) Oh, princess, oh my sweet, good little girl. You took it so well, baby, you did so well for daddy.

Come here, let daddy hold you. Mm, just like that. 

It’s okay, baby, it’s over, your punishment’s over. 

(kiss) Daddy loves you so much, baby, that’s it, just come down with me.

Daddy’s so proud of you. My good (kiss) little (kiss) princess. (kiss)

[sigh] That’s it, just relax. Breathe.

You know, tonight, I was planning on sitting you down and talking about what has you acting up, but I did not expect you to turn it up even more. 

[chuckles] Not that I mind. I mean, wow, I just came so fucking hard.

Yeah, I know you did too, we’re gonna have to change these sheets before we go to sleep.

(pause) Okay, I’ll change them. And I’ll run you a hot bath, and rub lotion onto your butt. I’ll even make you something to eat, if you want, because I have a sneaking suspicion you’re hungry now.

[laughs] Oh, you *were* hungry at dinner, you just wanted to see what I’d do? Cheeky girl.

Mm. Do you wanna tell me what’s bothering you now?

[listening sounds, maybe throw in some ‘really’s or ‘oh wow’s etc]

I knew finals week was coming, but I didn’t know that you were dealing with all that, princess, I’m so sorry. You should’ve told me sooner.

I would’ve been more than happy to offer some stress relief without having to do… all of what I did tonight.

[chuckles] You kind of wanted it, huh? God, what am I gonna do with you, princess. (kiss)

Thanks for telling me, baby. I appreciate it. Tell you what. 

Tomorrow, daddy’ll drive us up to the lake and we can stay in one of the cabins for the whole weekend. Would you like that?

Yeah, I know being by the water and all the trees will calm you down. You can bring your books and practice sets, and study by the warm fire.

Daddy won’t bother you, but I’ll be there any time you need me, okay?

When you’re going through something difficult, you come to daddy. That’s what I’m here for. Okay?

Good. (kiss) 

Daddy loves you, princess. (kiss)

Now, let me go get that bath started…


End file.
